The Guardian Angels
by TMNTluckygirl
Summary: You would think at a first glance that Naomi and Bailey were just 2 regular girls...well not quite. Bailey's parents and Naomi's parents both work as secret agents! The two girls go out one night on a run and find something that they weren't expecting. Based off of the 2012 Ninja Turtles series.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

As the Virgin Atlantic finally landed in the American Kennedy Airport, Naomi hurried off the plane to stretch her legs, feeling rather cramped. She had been on the plane for over ten hours flying from England to America, and she needed to get some well deserved fresh air. She also wanted to get away from the annoying passenger that had been sitting beside her. He had been rather perverted and would not stop staring and talking to her the whole flight.

Her parents, James and Ann Smith followed soon after. Her mum, Ann was a very attractive woman with an elegance about her that men seemed to cause mean to drool over her. Her father, James was also a very handsome man with an air about him that made people listen to whatever he had to say; he was naturally a good leader and that was why many people - people who didn't even really know him, but had met - respected him.

However, her parents weren't the average parents most children had. Naomi's parents were secret agents working for MI6, the British intelligence agency. They had met on a mission that they had both been put on and had seemed to fall madly in love. Of course, even though they had Naomi, it didn't stop them from working at the jobs that they loved and that were very important to their home country.

As they were a very wealthy family, her parents could afford to hire nannies to look after her. But when her parents were home, they taught Naomi everything they knew from martial arts to science and weaponry. After collecting their luggage, the Smith family went to meet with the people that the Smith Agents would be working with. They exited the building and saw the small family off a little ways away, standing there as they watched the masses of people walking past them. They were looking for the Smith's.

Naomi's parents met the eyes of the other people, mentally asking and confirming if they were the people they were to be meeting. Both parties walked started to make their way to the other, eventually meeting half way. Both adult's shook hands. The people they were meeting consisted of three people. There were two adults and a teenager, just like how her family was made up. As the adults started to quietly converse about their work affairs, making sure nobody of importance was listening in on what they were saying, they started to lead their children away from the airport to catch a cab.

They got a large van big enough to fit the six people and the luggage in the back. After climbing in, the two teenage girls found themselves sitting together in the back. Naomi looked over at the other teenage girl and examined her, just like her parents had taught her to do. The girl had very short brown hair with very natural looking red highlights. It was almost cut in a boyish, slightly pixie style. Though it did show off her face nicely. She had green eyes hidden behind thin framed black classes, that seemed to be studying her as well. She thought the glasses suited her well. She also had a very nice figure, Naomi thought as one girl to another. She was slim and was attractive.

Just as Naomi was examining the other teenage girl, Bailey was looking over the British girl. She was also a very attractive looking girl with an ample bust and a slim figure. Her hair was a deep, dark brown - reminding her of dark chocolate. It was cut short, one side being slightly shorter than the other side. Matching her hair were her eyes. They were a nice deep, warm brown.

Feeling rather uncomfortable with the silence building up, Naomi struck conversation with the girl first. "Hello," Naomi said, sticking out her hand to shake with the other girl. "My name's Naomi Smith. It's nice to meet you."

The girl nodded with a smirk of her face. She took her hand as she introduce herself. "Hey, my name's Bailey Parker. It's nice to meet you too."

The girl's let go of their shake and looked forward for a moment, looking at their parents. Looking back at Naomi, Bailey said, "I love your accent, by the way. You're British, right?"

Naomi nodded, also starting to smile. "Yes," she started to answer. "And I love your accent too. I have always loved the American accent."

Bailey chuckled. "Nah," she sounded. "Your accent sounds much sexier considering we don't hear it often. You'll definitely have all the boys after you."

"As long as they're nothing like the guy I had to sit with on the flight, then I'll be all right," Naomi laughed. "He was a completely pervert. And seeing as we're miners by your laws, also a pedophile."

After the two girls introduced themselves, the taxi pulled up to an apartment building. They brought them up to their apartment on the top floor, which so happened to be the seventh. However, before they went up, Naomi could tell the building was for the wealthy. They took the elevator up, though Bailey would have rather taken the stairs. Naomi could tell that Bailey wasn't comfortable in the transportation they were in. She didn't bring it up though, not wanting to embarrass her or anything.

As soon as they entered the apartment, Naomi could tell it was a very modern styled apartment. Naomi really loved the style. The walls were painted white while most of the furniture matched it. A large flat screen television was up on the wall while the chairs and couch were facing it. The kitchen - acquitted with all the latest technology - connected to the living room and a small area, though open to the living room and the kitchen, felt more cut off. It was the dining room area.

"Bailey, would you please bring Naomi to her room?" Bailey's mother, Mary asked, though it was more a demand than a question.

"Yes, Ma'am," Bailey replied politely. Bailey motioned for Naomi to follow her. She did and brought her to a room down one of two hallways. There were three doors in that hallways. Naomi could see a room with Bailey's name on the door and one with her name written on it. It looked like it had just been put on. The third door was open. It was a bathroom.

"Here you are," Bailey said, opening the door for the girl she hoped could be her friend.

"Thank you," Naomi replied. She went in, but stopped and turned back to the other girl upon hearing her speak.

"Do you need any help unpacking?" Bailey asked. It was a room with white painted walls but mainly red furniture, which was a nice combination, Naomi thought. She slumped onto her double bed and sighed in relief. "Please, if you don't mind."

Bailey nodded as she helped Naomi unpack, while making small talk with each other and gradually getting to know each other.

Naomi and Bailey's parents soon called the girls into the living room to discuss important matters with them. James looked at Naomi "Now, Naomi, you will be going to the same school as Bailey will. Now, of course you know you can't tell anyone of who we are...there could be enemy spies wherever you go."

Naomi nodded but mentally rolled her eyes at her dads repeated speech; she had heard it enough times to make her go crazy. However, Ann was a little more easy going and smiled, "Well, at least you will have one person in the school that you know so you will feel a little more comfortable."

Naomi nodded as Peter spoke to Bailey. "Now, since we will be away a lot we are giving you two your own weapons to defend yourselves with."

Bailey and Naomi looked at each other and smiled briefly before regaining their composure. Mary stated, "We have chosen your weapons for you based on your own personal abilities. Of course, you both can use a gun but you also have your own weapons."

Peter took the weapon from a bag sitting in front of him and gave it to Bailey. "This is a eskrima. They are twin fighting sticks used as close combat weapons. You can store them prominently in a holster on your right thigh. They can also be put together to create one large staff." Bailey nodded and gazed at her new weapon in admiration.

James then turned to Naomi and gave her the last weapon from the bag. "These are war fans. They are made of steel and can cut through pretty much anything and are very lethal; you can keep them in holsters on your back." Naomi looked at the two fans in her hand and noticed that they were quite heavy but just from a glance at them she could very well see that they could do some serious damage.

Ann looked at both of the girls with a worried look on her face as she spoke clearly, "Now, we don't want you to suddenly start using them. You need to train with them so you don't end up hurting yourselves. But you can take them with you just for basic self defense. "

Suddenly all the parents stood up and started loading their guns, Naomi asked "Are you going to a mission already?"

James nodded. "Yes, we have been called to find out who has been using the illegal chemicals. We will be gone for a few days so you girls need to look after yourselves."

Naomi and Bailey merely nodded as the parents ran out of the apartment to their mission. Naomi became angry and sat down growling to herself. "For God sake, we've been here for 5 minutes and already they go off to protect the country. Why can't we bond like a normal family?"

Bailey sat down next to her and patted her back. "I know how you feel, my parents are never around and we never do stuff together."

A silence fell upon them, but it wasn't an uncomfortable one, but it was of comfort and understanding. Bailey then stood up and asked, "Hey, why don't we go have a run on the rooftops? It'll be nice to get some fresh air."

Naomi thought about it for a minute then stood up. "Okay, sure, but I want to hide my face so no one will know it's me."

Bailey nodded at the idea as they slipped on some black jumpers to blend in with the night. Naomi tied a bandana over the bottom half of her face so only her eyes were showing and Bailey wrapped a bandana around her eyes which had two holes in them for the eyes. They slowly opened the window and climbed the walls to the nearest rooftop, letting the blanket of the night sky hide themselves in the shadows. Leaping quickly and swiftly from roof to roof they smiled at each other as they occasionally showed off their skills. When they stopped running they leaned against a ventilation system to catch their breath.

Naomi panted, "You're…pretty…good."

Bailey chuckled, "You're not bad yourself."

They smiled at each other when they suddenly heard grunts coming from a rooftop nearby. Naomi looked up and stood defensively around her. "Did you hear that?"

Bailey followed suit and nodded, "Yeah, it came from that direction. Should we go check it out?"

Naomi merely nodded and they followed the sound to find something they were not expecting; mutant turtles fighting ninjas. The girls looked at each other in astonishment, but not of fear. They quickly realized that if they are fighting each other then one of them must be the good guy, theoretically speaking.

Bailey looked over the scene in confusion and asked, "Who are the good guys? I can' t tell."

Just then, the turtles were all beat up and thrown against the billboard, they groaned in pain as Naomi said, "Well, whoever it is, I'm gonna help those turtles. Good guys or not, it's an unfair fight."

Bailey nodded, and the girls jumped down from the roof and landed in front of the turtles. The girls got into a fighting stance as Bailey said, "Now boys, this hardly looks like a fair fight. I think we should even the odds."

One of the men, who was African American and had a thuggish look to him, chuckled. "Usually I wouldn't fight girls, but you seem to leave me no choice. Get them!"

The girls were instantly surrounded by ninjas, but the girls separated and flipped over the ninjas. Naomi kicked the ninjas in the faces and blocked their moves easily. Bailey did the same except she used her fists more than her feet. Within a matter of minutes all of the ninjas were on the ground unconscious. The thug and the guy with a really thick beard looked at the girls, then at the turtles.

The bearded guy said, "You were lucky today turtles, but you won't be so lucky next time!" Then with a bang of a smoke pellet, they were gone along with the ninjas. The girls turned around as the turtles stood up. Naomi now got to have a proper look at the turtles. They all differed in height and had different colored bandanas on around their eyes: red, orange, blue and purple.

The orange banded turtle spoke up first "Woah...you totally kicked their butts!"

He started cheering as the blue banded turtle said "Thanks for your help...but who are you?"

Bailey spoke up "Just some girls passing by and helping turtles in need."

Mikey laughed "I like this one, she's funny." Bailey blushed slightly at the comment, but luckily they couldn't see because of the mask she was wearing.

The purple banded turtle then said "Why aren't you afraid of us...usually people would be running off screaming."

Naomi didn't want to speak as she was afraid that if they ever met in person, they would recognize her British accent. Bailey seemed to get this quickly as she shrugged "Well, I think that if you wanted to hurt us you would have done so already. But you seem nice so why should we run away?"

The turtles were speechless, they couldn't believe that they had met a pair of humans who wasn't afraid of them, apart from April. The blue banded turtle smiled "Then we should introduce ourselves, I'm Leonardo but you can call me Leo."

The orange banded one grinned "I'm Mikey! It's nice to meet you!"

The purple banded one gently smiled "I'm Donatello, but you can call me Donnie for short."

The red banded turtle, who was quiet up until now grunted "Raph. Nice to meet ya."

Raph then looked at Naomi and walked up to her. He was mere inches from her face as he looked into her brown eyes, he laughed "You don't talk much do ya?"

Naomi panicked, not knowing what to do, when Bailey pulled her away "Yes and she doesn't talk to people who are all up in her face."

Mikey whacked Raph on the back and laughed "Hahahaha, you never were a ladies man Raphie boy!"

Raph growled and started chasing Mikey around the roof "Come back here you shell-for-brains!"

Donnie shook his head "There they go again."

Naomi looked at her watch and tugged Bailey's arm, mentally telling her it was time to go. Bailey nodded and turned to the turtles "Sorry but we're gonna have to leave you now. Take care of yourselves."

Before they could say anything the two girls ran off back to their apartment. Bailey and Naomi jumped through the bedroom window and they slumped down on Naomi's bed. Naomi sighed "Well...that was interesting. Who knew giant turtles lived in New York City?"

Bailey chuckled "Well I had no idea, but they seem nice enough."

Naomi nodded and looked at her clock "Oh crap it's already 11! We need to go to bed, school starts tomorrow."

Bailey went to her own room and they girls got into bed and fell fast asleep.

**A/N: Ok I have wanted to do a story with the new Ninja Turtles for a while now so, finally, I got round to it. My many thanks go out to Becca who helped me write this chapter so I hope you like it :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Naomi woke to the sound of the shower running. With a sideways glance she looked at her clock and found that it was 6:10am. Naomi groaned as she wasn't used to waking up at this time; school started a lot earlier in America. But once she was awake she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, so she got up and decided to have a quick shower.

Just then Bailey came out of the bathroom, dressed in jeans and a green T-shirt, and she said, "The bathroom's all yours, Naomi. The bus comes here last so we need to be outside at about 7:15."

Naomi merely nodded for she was still half asleep and quickly got walked into the steamy bathroom and started a warm shower. She only spent around 10 minutes in there. Once she was out, she quickly blow-dried her hair. She put on her favorite dark blue jeans, a cream colored jumper with a black skull on it and brown military boots. It wasn't very warm in New York in the fall - as she found out from Bailey - so the girls had to wrap up to keep warm.

After having some breakfast - her usual serving of toast while Bailey just kept it to an apple - and finished getting ready, the girls locked the door and went outside to wait for the public bus. Since they lived inside a city, they had to take public transportation, but due to being students, had discount card for their travels.

Naomi turned to the slightly shorter girl and asked Bailey, "So, what is an American school like anyway? Is it like what we see in the TV?"

Bailey laughed. "Well, something like that. We do have the 'popular kids', but it's not as significant as the media makes it out to be. Although, since it's a bigger school, it more prominent than, say, a place like Oswego."

Oswego was a small port city right off of the Great Lake in New York; Ontario. The school there was a decent size and they too had "the clichés" but it wasn't as prominent as Bailey's school. The reason Bailey new this was because she loved hockey and her favorite college hockey team - the Lakers - resided in OSU, or Suny Oswego State University. Bailey also had a couple of friends from there, a girl names Senna who was also a avid hockey fan.

Just as she said that, the bus arrived and they were greeted by a kind looking man who was driving the bus. He smiled at Bailey for he knew her because of her daily ride, but stopped and looked at Naomi. "You're the new girl, aren't you?"

Naomi nodded and said with a slightly shy smile, "Yes sir, I just moved here yesterday. My name's Naomi."

The bus driver laughed. "Wow, I've never met a British person before. you have a nice accent. My names Joe. I hope you have a nice day, Naomi."

Naomi nodded and went to sit next to Bailey. On the way to her seat other students looked at her and whispered to each other, but Naomi simply ignored them and sat next to Bailey. The ride to school consisted of Naomi being stared at and being the topic of discussion, but she didn't care; she was more worried about finding her way around the school. To keep her mind distracted, she chatted with Bailey.

When the bus arrived it was 7:25, so Bailey took her to the school's main office.

Bailey spoke to Naomi, "The office will tell you everything you need to know. I've got to get to my homeroom now. See you later."

Naomi waved Bailey off as walked up to the office lady and said, "Excuse me, Miss? I'm new here and I was wondering about my school timetable."

The office lady was elderly looking, probably in her mid 50s. She had a kind expression on her face as she replied, "A timetable?"

"Yes," she said. "The one that tells me my classes?"

"Oh, you must be the new British student. My you are a very polite young lady. I bet your parents must be proud."

Naomi smiled. "I would like to think so."

The lady smiled and remembered ,"Oh right, it says here on your form that you can speak fluently in German, is that correct?"

Naomi nodded. "Yes, I have always loved the language and I was taught at a young age."

The lady nodded. "Well, in that case, you don't need to take a languages class. The school board states that if a child is fluent in any language other than English, than they don't have to take the subject. So, now you will have a study hall in your schedule." The lady handed Naomi a piece of paper with her classes on it and a school map. "The room highlighted on the map is where you go instead for your study hall. I hope you have a great first day."

Naomi thanked the lady and went to find her homeroom. She quickly managed to find it and knocked on the door. The teacher shouted for her to come in and she opened the door. As soon as she entered boys started nudging each other and girls were giggling and whispering. Naomi noticed Bailey sitting at the back and sighed in relief. At least she had one thing with at least one person she knew.

The homeroom teacher turned to Naomi and said, "Well, you must be Naomi. I'm Mr. Brown and I'll be your homeroom teacher. Now, why don't you tell the class a little about yourself?"

Naomi nodded and turned to the class. She hated talking to big groups but she had no choice in the matter. The best thing to do was get it over with as quickly as possible. "Hello, my name is Naomi Smith. I'm 16 years old and I just moved here from England. I hope we can get along well."

She smiled before the teacher told her to sit next to Bailey, which she happily did. When she sat down, Bailey smiled and said, "Don't worry, you seem to be pretty popular already."

Naomi smiled. "Oh, I don't care about being popular. I just want to do well."

Before they knew it the bell had rung and children were scattering to get to class. Luckily as the day went on, Naomi found out that Bailey seemed to be in most of her classes, so they went to their first lesson together, science. Naomi hated the subject, although she didn't mind biology, she hated everything else about it. As she sat down she automatically went to sit next to Bailey and as she did she saw Bailey talking to a girl sitting across from her.

She had bright orange hair, blue eyes and some freckles on her cheeks and on the bridge of her nose. She was quite pretty and had her orange hair tied up.

Naomi sat down and Bailey smiled and said, "Ah, Naomi! I want you to meet April. She has been excited to meet you."

April blushed slightly and she smiled saying, "Hey there, my name's April. April O'Niel." She outstretched her hand and Naomi shook it gently.

"Hello. My name is Naomi Smith, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Before April could say something else, Naomi was surrounded by a group of girls; those stereotypical dumb blondes who were the popular ones. The one in the middle, presumably the leader, flipped her hair and said, "Hey there, I, like, love your accent."

Bailey rolled her eyes, which only Naomi noticed as Naomi said, "Umm...thank you."

One of her lackeys smiled and said, "So, you, like, wanna sit with us? We could, like, introduce you to, uh like, some cute boys."

Naomi shook her head and politely declined. "Thank you for the offer, but I'm not interested in a relationship at the moment. Besides, I believe they would be more interested in you than me." The girls giggled and walked back to their seats, though the leader didn't seem pleased that Naomi declined her offer. She hoped that wouldn't come back to bite her later on.

Bailey shook her head, "I swear, they are the most airheaded, bimbonic girls I have ever met in my life."

April nodded in agreement, but then raised an eyebrow. "Is "bimbonic" a word?"

"I don't know, but I'm making it one when it comes to them," Bailey replied with a laugh.

"By the way, how did you decline them without making an enemy out of them? Every time someone declines joining their group they're the victims of their bulling."

Naomi shrugged. "I knew plenty of girls like that back in England; the easiest way to get them off your back is to politely decline and also compliment them. They are so full of themselves that they can't turn down a compliment."

"Yeah, but Stacy - the girl in the middle - wasn't happy, I can tell you that much right now," Bailey said. "We'll have to keep an eye out for her."

Turtles P.O.V

At precisely 1:50pm ,Leo, Raph, Donnie and Mikey were waiting on a nearby rooftop for their friend to come out of school. Donnie was admiring a picture of their friend as he said, "Oh, I hope my April had a wonderful day! I can't wait to find out what she did!"

Raph bonked Donnie on the head and said, "You are way too obsessed with April. It's kinda creepy escpecially since she'd not "your" April."

Donnie pouted and Leo patted Donnie on the shoulder and said in a comforting voice, "Don't listen to him. Raph's just angry that he didn't finish the foot from last night."

Raph grumbled, "Yeah, well...I would have done it myself if those two girls hadn't shown up."

He looked around and saw Mikey sitting on the floor, drawing in his sketchbook, but he didn't notice Raph snuck up behind him and stole his book. Mikey cried and jumped up yelling, "Hey, give that back, Raph!"

Raph merely ignored his younger brother and looked at Mikey's newest masterpiece. He chuckled, "I see someone took a liking to those girls we met last night."

Don and Leo looked over Raph's shoulder to see the drawing as Mikey grinned saying, "Well, yeah! They were like superheroes! Swinging in to save the day by defeating the bad guys easily. They were awesome!"

Leo sighed, "Isn't that what we do, Mikey?"

Mikey nodded and said, "Yeah, but we would never look as cool as they did."

Donnie rolled his eyes and matter-of-factly said, "Technically, they're not superheroes. They seem to be ninja, just like us."

Raph frowned and muttered, "You don't suppose they're working for the foot, do ya?"

The other three looked at each other before Donnie shook his head and said, "I don't think so, I mean, they did help up last night. So, why would they help us if they were working for them?"

Leo nodded and said, "That may be true, but we should still keep our guards up just in case."

Mikey snatched his sketchbook back and continued drawing the two girls as superheroes. At 2:30pm they heard the school bell and saw students hurrying out of school to get home quickly. They quickly spotted their friend April who was talking to two other girls. Raph looked at the one on April's left and squinted his eyes, he started thinking something to himself before Leo dragged him away to meet up with April.

Normal P.O.V

Bailey, Naomi and April were walking out of school, laughing at the fact that the teacher had farted during class. Literally seconds before the bell went off it had happened and everybody in the room had heard it. The only people who didn't think it was funny were the "Clones" or the three girls that had approached Naomi that morning. The clones consisted of Stacy, Barbie and Brittany. Stacy being the "leader".

April looked at her watch and turned to her friends. "Sorry, but I've gotta get home. My aunt will be worried about me. See you tomorrow!" She waved and ran off towards her home.

Bailey and Naomi made their way back to their apartment. Bailey opened the door and then they slung themselves down onto the sofa. Bailey turned to Naomi and asked, "So, did you like your first day?"

Naomi smiled and replied, "Yes I did. I never knew American schools were so interesting."

Bailey chuckled. "Don't worry, they turn real boring really fast." Naomi laughed as the girls did the homework they were assigned with ease. As they did their homework Bailey asked, "What did you think of April?"

Naomi smiled and said, "She is a very nice girl and she is very pretty; I don't know why but I find redheads attractive."

"Same!" Bailey exclaimed. They both laughed and carried on getting to know each other better throughout the night.

Turtles P.O.V

After meeting up with their friend April, the turtles went back to the sewers with her as Mikey was telling April of the mysterious ninjas they had met the night before. "They were so cool, April! They wiped the floor with those foot ninjas; they were like superheroes! They were like wham and then capow! And then BOOM!"

April smiled and said, "Wow, they sound cool..."

But before she could continued Donnie pushed Mikey out of the way and spoke to her quickly, "So, April, how was your day at school? Did you learn anything new?"

April blinked a few times before saying, "It was okay, I guess...but the best part was meeting this new student! She's from England! I love the British accent. It's so attractive!"

Donnie paused for a moment, trying to remember what a British accent sounded like (most likely to try and impress her with it) when Leo said, "Do you have a picture with this girl? She sounds nice but she could be an enemy."

Raph rolled his eyes and said, "Dude, you worry too much!"

April got her phone out and got up a picture. "I have one here. The one on my right is Bailey - I've known her for a long time - and the one on my left is Naomi, she's the one from England."

All the turtles gathered around the phone to look at the picture as Mikey whistled and said, "They're pretty cute."

Raph looked at the picture. He looked at Bailey then at Naomi. He paused as he looked at her, squinting his eyes as he was trying to remember something. The others noticed as Donnie asked, "Umm Raph...are you okay?"

Mikey teased, "Awwww, I think Raphie has fallen in loooove!"

Raph punched his younger brother in the face without keeping his eyes off of the girl. Then it suddenly hit him. He knew who this girl was. "Guys, we've met these girls before."

Leo looked at him puzzled and asked, "What are you talking about?"

Raph growled and pointed at Naomi, "This is one of the girls from last night!"

The others looked at him as Donnie asked, "How do you know?"

Raph looked away, embarrassed, and shook his head. "Never mind that, I'll prove it to you...tonight." Everyone looked at each other as they got ready for whatever Raph had planned.

**A/N: Mwhahahahahaha a cliffhanger I am so evil :P I have had major writers block but I'm back and ready to keep on writing! Anyway R&R and I hope you enjoy it!**


End file.
